


Moth Dust

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Collars, Hypnotism, Orgasm Denial, Other, Petplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Things get really raunchy when you find yourself collared and leashed by your huge mothy neighbor.





	Moth Dust

Oh jeez how do you get yourself in these weird situations?

You’re naked, save for a soft purple collar settled around your neck, and on your knees in front of who you’re so eagerly calling “mxtress.” The mxtress in question is a moth. Easily eight feet tall, a massive pair of wings, and a gentle purple coat of fur that covers their thickset body.

You don’t quite remember just how you ended up like this, but you were the one who brought it up. And now you’re on your knees with four fluffy moth paws running through your hair and tugging on your leash.

“Well~?” The moth’s voice rung through your ears like a gentle chorus. It was teasing, but also impossibly delicate. And soon your mind was back on track to what you were ordered to do.

You lean your face in between the moth’s legs, every breath inhaling your mxtress’ dense musk. Oh jeez just where was the crotch in all this fluff? But following orders, you can’t go digging in with your hands. Instead, all you can do is nuzzle with your nose, your face half buried in the fluff as you search for their actual genitalia.

It doesn’t take too long, your nose rubbing against a warm slitted opening between the moth’s legs. By now the musk was almost overwhelming, and your length throbbed with need between your legs. But with their crotch up against your nose, you lean in and drag your tongue slowly against it. Oh gods the taste was even more intense. It was almost sweet, but the pheromones even moreso.

You let out a gentle moan into your mxtress’ crotch as you work on pleasing them. Every lick only gets you more and more turned on. And your efforts are soon awarded as a fat, rounded dick pokes free of their slit.

“There you go, good girl~” The praise rings through your ears and only serves to make you even more eager. You turn your attention from their slit to the dick that’s emerging from it. Your lips slip around the head while your tongue dances over the tip. But as you move to back your head up a little to give the dick space to emerge, you feel the moth’s soft, short legs wrap around your head, holding you in place.

All you can do is whimper as the musky length forces itself deeper into your mouth. You gaze up at your mxtress as they lean back, and you can just feel that smirk hidden underneath the huge mane of neckfluff they have. “Focus, pet~” They tug at your leash for emphasis, and your gaze is drawn back down to their crotch.

You don’t have a lot of room to work, but the pheromone-thick musk is clouding your ability to think straight. You try your best, licking and suckling the moth’s thick length. Pretty soon, it was at full length in your mouth. Only seven inches in length despite the moth’s size otherwise, but it was rounded like a plug toy. You knew exactly where that was going later, too.

Little chitinous digits ran through your hair while you pleasured your mxtress, hard like claws but rounded at the edges like the bristles of a hairbrush. With how much musk was overwhelming your senses, you could already feel yourself dripping a little in need.

Thankfully the moth soon decided that you did enough. They gently pulled you off their length, legs unwrapping from around your head. “Alright, my sweet little pet. I think you’ve earned your reward~” They tug up on your collar, getting you up onto your feet. They moved back a little on the bed, patting their lap without another word.

You didn’t need words to get what the moth was asking of you, though. You climb up onto the bed and settle down in the moth’s lap, face red as your eager length is pressed up against theirs. With how much bigger than you they were, your face just barely reached their neck.

You were then about to ask what was next when a pair of soft mothy paws grabbed your soft rear cheeks. The sudden teasing caused you to yelp a bit in response, which soon turned to moaning as the moth fondled and massaged your cute ass.

The teasing causes you to lean against the moth, face buried in their fluffy chest and your arms wrapped tight around their torso. One hand pulls away, though, leaving you wondering for a few moments. It then returned, its digits slathered in lube, before rubbing against your entrance.

Oh gods it was cold. The lube caused you to squirm and whimper against your mxtress, taking a bit to relax enough for them to press a pair of digits into you and smear the cold lubricant inside you. The moth was rather eager to stretch you open, the digits sliding in and out of you with a surprising roughness. Even more moans escaped your mouth when the moth rubbed and pressed against your prostate, the teasing forcing out a few globs of pre from your member.

Just when you feel like you could cum just from this, the moth pulls out with a gentle giggle. “Moaning so much from just a little teasing~? Oh I can’t wait to hear the noises you make when we really get started.” The teasing words got your face an even brighter shade of red.

You’re not given much room to think of anything to say. You’re lifted up by your waist, those warm fluffy paws holding you up while your mxtress lines themself up with your lubed-up entrance. You hold your breath instinctively, feeling that round, dripping tip press up against you.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you’re eased downwards. The moth’s fat length spreads you open, more open than you expected. It felt way bigger than it looked, and every inch that made its way inside you forced whimpery moans from you. Your noises were muffled with your face buried in the moth’s chest, but they seemed rather amused either way. “Just relax, my little pet~” They whispered, a paw stroking along your back slowly. “It’ll be a lot easier if you just let yourself relax~”

As if by the magic of their words, you do manage to relax some. And that some was just enough for the moth to push up and slide the rest of their plug-shaped length into you. It slid in with a pop, urging out a sharp gasp from you. You take a few moments to acclimate to the rather thick intrusion, before relaxing and going limp against the moth.

Your breaths come out as needy whimpers and whispers. You’re stretched beyond what you thought you could take, and now that moth dick is sitting deep inside you. But the question was… what did they have in mind now?

With their dick knot-deep inside you, you’re not entirely sure what they were going to do. At least until they wrapped their arms tight around you and started grinding into you. “Good girl, you took it all! Oh I’m so proud of you~” The praise gets your face red again, cute moans escaping you due to the grinding. Did they really plan on grinding into you until they came?

Well not like you minded of course. It felt amazing, their length rubbing against all the best spots deep inside you. Every little buck and grind urged more and more of your warm precum out of your dick. But as you felt the need to cum approaching again, the moth stopped.

“We can’t have you cumming just yet, my little pet~ where’s the fun in that?” Your gaze is brought up to your mxtress’ eyes, a paw resting on your cheek. “You don’t get to cum yet, okay? Not until I say so~” Again, as if by magic, you feel yourself calming down from the edge of your orgasm. Your body protested, but your mind obeyed.

“Good girl, was that hard? Now, moan all you want and get comfy, because this is gonna be a long ride~” Their movements got more intense suddenly, every thrust pushing the knot-deep dick just a little deeper. Oh gods it was like they were just pressing all your buttons like this. Every movement, buck, thrust, grind, it all was just so good.

And of course you obeyed your mxtress’ suggestion, relaxing against them while they toyed with you. Held tight in those warm arms while they whispered sweet, encouraging words into your ear.

This went on for who knows how long, at least half an hour you can imagine, before the moth’s movements started changing up. They were getting close, you could tell, and their gentle moans only helped prove you right. “Are you ready for your treat, little pet~?”

All you can do is nod eagerly into their chest, the grinding and edging turning you into a panting, moaning mess.

Sure enough, with a few rough and desperate humps up into you, the moth finally goes over the edge. Their entire length throbs and pulses inside you. Each throb forces warm, thick moth cum deep inside you, filling you up with a surprising amount of it. You moan and squirm eagerly in their grip, desperate to take in every last bit of cum your mxtress can give you.

It takes a while for the moth to stop cumming, and by the time they’re done your belly is a bit rounded out from just how much they pumped into you. You’re way too groggy and needy to really wonder how they managed to cum so much with whatever internal stuff they had.

They soon started wriggling and tugging, stretching you back open as they aimed to pull out of you. Each tug causes you to moan and drool pre, your own length pent up beyond anything you’ve done before yourself. You desperately need to cum, but can’t without your mxtress’ permission.

“Pop!” With an audible noise, the moth finally pulls out of your well-used rump. Cum leaks out of you, and you’re suddenly hit with a longing, empty feeling in your gut. You shudder instinctively, clinging to the moth’s fluff once they pull completely out.

“Mmm… so loose now.” Your mxtress purred into your ear. “Now for the extra fun part~” You feel yourself being lifted up by the moth, and suddenly they’re moving around with you hanging from their arms. You’re lied down on your back, gazing up at your beautiful fluffy mxtress. Then they sit on your stomach, their weight knocking the wind out of you a bit as you get used to their size.

Were… they gonna ride you? Your eyes are locked to theirs, which despite being round, black globes, you could tell they were looking back into yours. But then something warm and damp rubs up against the tip of your member, a shiver running down your spine. What on earth is that?

“Did I surprise you~? Guess I should’ve mentioned that my abdomen can be penetrated~” The moth giggled, that warm sensation still teasing you. Sure enough, they lean to the side to show off the cute round abdomen that sat right above their butt. Right at the end was a rather drippy opening, which must’ve been getting wetter and wetter when they were grinding into you.

Then you hold your breath as they lean back upright. The abdomen presses back against your eager length, more pre leaking out of you as you’re brought back close to the edge. “Oh so eager~ But not quite yet my dear pet, you still have to wait until I say so~” You swear they’re magic, because every time they say that your length freezes up and you suddenly back away from the edge. Not like you mind at all though.

And then it hits. Stuck pondering the magic of their words, they pushed your entire length into their abdomen. The hot, wet insides were so strangely textured and felt incredible. You can’t help but cry out with a loud, eager moan. And the moth wasted no time in getting started. They bounced and bobbed their abdomen along your dick, their arousal dripping down your crotch.

It takes them no time at all to turn you into a whimpery, moaning mess, practically incoherent. The entire time you’re riding the edge, too, but something keeps you from going over. Pretty soon you start moaning out begs, pleading for them to let you cum.

“What’s that my little pet? You want to cum already~?” They tease, which you respond to with a moaned out “yes mxtress…”

They keep gazing down at you, looking like they’re thinking while still bouncing their abdomen on you. “Mmm… alright my pet, you can cum now.” And with their words, you finally tip over the edge. Your body spasms and shakes as your length erupts with one of the heaviest orgasms you’ve ever felt. Cum pumps into the moth’s abdomen while they chitter and wiggle on top of you. “Good girl~…” Their words are breathy and warm. They must’ve enjoyed that a lot too.

You collapse back, arms barely able to move up and stroke along the moth’s thighs. “Oh don’t think we’re done just yet, my little pet. We’ve still got one thing to take care of~” The cum-filled abdomen pulls slowly off of you, causing you to moan out from how sensitive you are.

You’re not given any time to think of what they might still have in store for you. Once they pull off, they turn around and suddenly that drippy abdomen is pressed up against your face. “Clean me up, pet, nice and thorough~”

You gaze at their weird opening, face bright red. The musk from this end was even thicker than their crotch. You reach your arms up to gently lift their abdomen to your lips, kissing delicately along the soft opening. Oh my gods it was so sweet. Their abdomen tasted amazing, the thick musky sweetness overpowering your senses as you can’t help but dive right in.

Your tongue slides in deep, scooping up mouthfuls of your own cum. The mixed fluids brought out cute moans from you, muffled by the abdomen pressed against your mouth. Fuck this tastes amazing… Everything else around you practically melts away as you focus on cleaning out your mxtress’ hot, musky abdomen.

But sooner than you’d hoped, you’re brought back to your senses when the moth pulls away. “Hah, okay, that’s enough my dear pet… Jeez…” As your senses return to you, you become rather aware of a mess of cum you made on yourself. And a rather large mess that the moth made as well.

The moth slides off of you, reaching up to undo your collar and toss it aside. “Alright, I think that’s enough for both of us, don’t you think? That was a lot of fun~” The moth giggles, sliding off the bed with a bit of a stumble. You try to follow them but getting up seems to be beyond your ability. You’re still rather hazy from whatever they did to you. You find yourself scooped up in the moth’s upper pair of arms as they carry you out to the living room of their small apartment. Then you finally bring your mind together enough to ask them about what just happened.

“Hey, I warned you before we started that my moth dust has hypnotic effects. It only gets exacerbated by arousal so… Yeah.” You admit that you did kind of forget that detail, eliciting a cute giggle from the moth.

“Well next time you wanna have fun, try not to forget that okay? You were eating me out for like twenty minutes before you came to.” T-twenty minutes?? You blush deeply, admitting that it only felt like a minute or two. “Heh, well, my moth dust can do that. Anyway, is there anything I can get you?”

You’re lied down on a couch, the moth standing over you. You tell them that you just wanted water and cuddles for now, which they oblige eagerly. The moth lies you down on their warm belly, water bottle in your hands, as they relax with you on the couch.

This certainly wasn’t how you expected the day to turn out this morning, but hey you could get used to something like this, considering they live right next door.


End file.
